Sister's forever
by TokioJapon
Summary: Elizabeth wants her sister Margaret to accept her decision to leave the velvet room to save the man she loves.


**Sisters forever**

(SOME SPOILERS BELOW!!! You've been warned!!!)

Elizabeth was always so interested in Humans, I was never sure why though. She was curious of so many things; as a resident of the velvet room there wasn't much to know. We appeared to assist Philemon's workers and worshipers in the velvet room and to assist its visitors. I was quite comfortable with that but Elizabeth wanted more.

"Margaret, is Theodore going to become a resident when I leave?"

"Leave where?" I was having a cup of green tea Elizabeth brought back from her tours in the human world. It had an exquisite taste and I had found myself craving another cup each one I finished. It had much more flavor then what was served here.

"I met a human boy, he was an awesome person and I can't seem to get my mind off him. Alas, he was sealed protecting the world from the harbinger of death. He was quite noble, and his mysterious attitude was to the peak of my curiosity, and I-I think I may have…fallen in love with him." Elizabeth blushed then a calm grin wrapped around her face.

I almost choked on my tea and ended up scolding my throat having it go down the wrong pipe. "E-Elizabeth, you cannot be serious! You need to maintain your position as the proprietor of the velvet room! I won't allow you to leave!" I put my cup down and stood up and slammed my hands on the table stronger then I had meant, causing the teacup to fall and shatter.

"Margaret, you never answered my question." Elizabeth had a devious yet calming grin on her face as she stared in to space, almost literally. The fabric of balance in the world between real and dream were different then in the human world. The teacup which was shattered was soon reassembled, but the fact it still fell meant the same amount of concern as it would any other universe.

"He was initiated as a denizen last month…Now Elizabeth please, don't do this. You can't!" I tried to reason.

"Why is that Margaret? Why can I not choose how I want to live? He meant a lot to me, I must save h-"

"He meant a lot to you? You only knew him for a year! I am your sister! You've known me for eons! I was always there for you; I helped you become a resident of the velvet room! I taught you the way of persona! I told you about the human world! You're just going to abandon Theodore, Igor and I?! You can't do this to us! You're being selfish!"

"Who is this us Margaret? Theodore has always wanted to reside to the velvet room, and Igor is perfectly fine with my decision. If anyone is being selfish, it is you Margaret. I love you with all my heart because you're my sister. I wanted to discuss my decisions with you because I thought you'd understand me! I've been so curious of human nature for centuries now; I made this decision long ago. I finished my work and had Theodore begin his initiation. I told mother and father about my decision, and they were with me all the way. Please Margaret, except this and let me go. We're sisters forever, and you're always in my heart, as I hope I'm in yours. I'll be leaving to save the one I love tomorrow. Will you support me in my decision to go?"

I couldn't answer; I was trying to hold back tears. I loved Elizabeth with all my heart. She meant a lot to me as a little sister. I had always felt protective of her. I had taken her to the higher depths of Yomi to train her with her persona. She was so anxious and curious of the labyrinth and got lost. I found her deep in the dungeon slaying demons like it was nothing with her persona. I had felt so jealous of her strength, but deep inside I knew she could the boy she was talking about. Whether it took weeks, months, years, centuries or Eons…I always knew she'd be completely capable of doing something miraculous.

"Just keep yourself safe, Stock up and carry the copy of the full compendium, carry clothes and where a different outfit. I want you to be comfortable when attacking demons. You'll need to be flexible; some shadows are much stronger than you may think. Don't forget to-"

"-Always strengthen myself with Tarukaja, Sakukaja, and Rakukaja, and weaken enemies with Tarunda, Rakunda, and Sakunda.

"Also don't forget-"

"Use Ma- skills to hit multiple enemies."

"Well make sure you-"

"Watch you health and magic when attacking with persona skills such as Bash and brave blade. Thank you Margaret."

Elizabeth walked up to me and gave me a tight hug. I gripped her back tightly. I didn't want to let go of my only sister. Alas, I let my grip go and Elizabeth returned to her room to finish packing. I sat back down in the dining room and poured myself another cup of tea. It's taste was exquisite but, I couldn't push back the feelings for my sister. I cried that night, and I couldn't sleep.

I eventually passed out on the dining room table with my head down. I was awakened by Theodore shaking my shoulder telling me Elizabeth had already set off he said.

"She couldn't wait any longer. She had to open a path last night. She left you a letter though." Theodore said with a sentimental look on his face. He was our baby cousin, but he acted as if he were our maid, I think he may have had a crush on Elizabeth considering the laws of family were also different. He handed me an envelope with Elizabeth's special symbol upon it.

"Thank you, Theodore. It's early; you should get back to bed."

"As you wish, can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you."

As he left the room, I slowly carved the envelope open. It read-

_Dear Margaret,_

_If you're reading this I've already set of on my journey to save the one I love. It also means you accepted my decision to leave the velvet room. Thank you so much, I truly love you for all you've done for me, and I'm truly grateful for accepting my curiosity and for all the wisdom I've obtained from you. Remember you are my older sister, and I respect you. I hope that Theodore can learn as much from you as I did. I've obtained the power and confidence to do this from all you've given me. You'll always be in my heart, and we'll always be sister's forever Thank you, Margaret._

_Love, your younger sister_

_Elizabeth._

_P.S._

_Tell Theodore I'm sorry it didn't work out._

I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I knew Elizabeth had to do this. I wonder how Theodore is dealing with this though…

"ELIZABETH MY LOVE WHHHYYY!!!" Theodore yelled from his room on the 3rd floor of the mansion.

"Well there's that. I wish you a safe journey Elizabeth, We're always sisters forever."


End file.
